


Oh god it’s in the dog.

by Krakatau



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krakatau/pseuds/Krakatau
Summary: Anne may not have a clear idea what is going on, but one thing is very obvious; she needs to get Venom to Eddie, by any means necessary.





	Oh god it’s in the dog.

_Oh god it’s in the dog._

That thought is secondary and yet somehow so mundane to everything else that it stands out. Anne’s got the Papillon tucked under her arm, throwing back assurances to its harried owner that she was just taking it out for a walk because it looked like it needed to poop.

Anne had no idea, Anne’s not a dog person, Anne likes her cat. 

She can feel Venom start to ooze his way up her side and she’s muttering under her breath, demanding he hold off until they’re somewhere private. Even hushed, her tone carries that quality that a question sounds more like a statement. 

Hesitantly, the ooze slows its ascent, but doesn’t retreat. She’s tethered to the two of them while she speed-walks out of the hospital and looks for somewhere discreet to set down. 

It’s San Francisco, there is nowhere discreet. 

_I’m running out of time._

Conceding the moment, the slides into her car and sets the dog on the passenger seat. Venom pulls back, his toothy face forming in a weird tendril leaking out of the dog’s back. The dog seemed perturbed and whined.

“ **Eddie needs me. He is not safe.** ”

“Story of my life. Listen, I will get you to him, but you need to tell me _what is going on_.” She pulls into the street, shooting him a glance. The floating face recoils somewhat, but he’s seen Eddie’s memories; he knows how intense she can get when she’s focused.

Seeing it first hand was … something else. 

“ **It would be better if I were bonded to you. I can help. We can get there faster together than in this … vehicle.** ” He casts a look around the car, which was large and boxy and not nearly as able to navigate between traffic as Eddie’s motorcycle. “ **We should get a motorcycle.** ”

“ _Absolutely not_. I do not carry my helmet around ‘just in case’ and I am not riding without it.”

“ **I could fix us, if anything happened. We need to hurry.** ”

To her credit, Anne is driving a little less carefully than usual; she’s leaning back on her latent New York City driving skills, but big city traffic is congested and there’s not a lot of room for her to maneuver.

“ **Anne. They are going to kill him.** ”

Anne chances a glance at him again. _What the hell was going on._

 _Why the hell do I even care, he threw my whole life into turmoil._ She grits her teeth and focuses on the road, then makes a sharp turn into an alley and throws it into park.

She turns in her seat and throws that sharp focus in on him. He recoils slightly again, ah yeah, she was frightening the dog, who just wet the seat. “What happens when we bond and _be honest._ Eddie was sitting in a lobster tank before and I’m not going to be a lot of help if I end up needing to do something similar.

“ **We needed to readjust his biology. It will not take as long for you. I understand how humans are structured now. You will be a new host, there will be no guarantee you will survive the experience, but you might. Eddie will not survive if we do not help him.** ”

Anne falls quiet as she thinks it over, but her expression doesn’t change. She is literally carbon under pressure; it’s one of the things that made her so good as a corporate lawyer. Put the heat on and she doubles down and doesn’t budge in her convictions. 

And deep down, as much as she’d grieved the relationship and moved on, she loved Eddie, and she didn’t wish him ill will.

“Fine. Let’s do this-”

She doesn’t get to finish her thought before Venom is striking, stretching towards her, over and around, somehow growing from one fat tendril to an oozing black blanket that smothers her and overwhelms her senses. There’s a brief panic but it gives way to and odd, confused pleasure - he’s warm, and shifting smooth. She’s not prepared for the way he penetrates her entire being, that he’s suddenly both on her, in her, and invading her memories.

_Oh, god Anne --_

Unbidden, she’s suddenly reliving memories of herself and Eddie, a montage of their steamiest nights, roughest fights, tender moments. 

_Don’t stop --_

“Venom - “

_Don’t you dare stop, Eddie, godyes -_

“Venom, stop!”

The memories quickly fade away and Anne’s left panting, hands gripping her steering wheel, trying to shift through the rush of varied emotions that Venom had left her sitting in.

She sees movement out of the corner of her eye and turns her head slowly to see Venom’s face just a few inches from hers. She can feel the tendril at its start, hanging off of her shoulder and curling about so he can look at her.

“ **I thought if I reminded you of how good he was you would go faster.** ”

“You thought wrong. I’ll go as fast as I can regardless, but I don’t need to be reminded of what he threw away.” She throws the car into reverse, backs into traffic and almost into a Tesla, and then lurches forward. 

She can feel Venom everywhere. She can feel her skin ripple and stretch as he moves, she can feel her organs shift and it’s enough just trying to focus on driving, on weaving into the spaces that shouldn’t be big enough for her.. She just has to get them to the bridge, once she gets him to the bridge, then -- 

Suddenly, the black ooze leaks out of her hands with terrifying speed and wraps itself around the steering wheel. Anne shrieks out of pure instinct, an involuntary reaction as Venom takes over her body and drives them up on the sidewalk to skirt around someone who had braked hard in front. 

“ _A little warning would have been nice!_ ”

**I am about to drive us down this hill.**

“That’s not even --”

Venom jerks the wheel, and they peel off of the road entirely and bounce down the hill into the Presidio. Anne’s muttering a string of curse words. Somehow they manage to find the road again, but then Venom seems more intent on taking the direct route rather then the good decent roads of the San Francisco Department of Transportation. Eventually, their luck runs out and the car becomes wedged between two large trunks. 

A couple onlookers have stopped their jog in order to climb down the hill to help. They both come to a startled halt as the windshield is violently kicked from the car, however, and from its space emerges an impossibly tall, slender being swathed in shifting black with white splotches on its face like a reverse Rorschach test. 

It looks back at the people who are standing in paralyzed fear. 

“ ** _Later, boys._** ” The voice is somewhat feminine, but with an overlay of something indescribable. They turn and bound away from the wreck, further into the Presidio and on towards the Golden Gate Bridge. 

**This bridge is not golden.** Venom’s voice wraps itself around Anne as they bound up the large cable towards its peak. They’re moving with the speed and grace of a cheetah, an invigorating feeling that’s leaving Anne practically growling with the rush.

 _It’s actually named for the strait, the red is just because it was cheap._ It’s an internal reply, an impression of her own voice coiling around that conscious presence of Venom’s. _This shouldn’t feel as good as it does._

**You are a good host. If Eddie dies, I will stay with you.**

_No. We are making sure Eddie does not die._

The lithe figure pauses on the top of the bridge support, looking toward the Life Foundation. 

**You like heights.**

_I love heights._

**Eddie hates heights.**

_Eddie likes things he can hug. You can’t hug the sky._

With that, they take off down the other side, doubling their efforts and leaping across to the other side of the bridge before swinging down and underneath. It’s part parkour/part acrobatics; moving with an intent aided by Anne’s singular focus. 

In this manner, they make it across the strait into Marin county and into the woods on the Life Foundation’s property. There’s action, and they follow it, watching from the shadows.

**Eddie is alive!**

Anne feels a swell of emotion that’s amplified tenfold by Venom’s affection for his previous host, and they slide closer as the situation unfolds. 

**_We want to kiss him._** It’s initially Venom’s thought, but riding along the heightened emotions Anne’s pretty quick to agree in that infinitesimal space of internal thought, the inner dialogue that’s happening even as they are extending a tendril, wrapping it around a guard, and flinging him into the distance.

**_We will save him, and then we will kiss him._ **

Anne feels as another tendril leaks out to coil about another guard and with the slightest effort sends him flying against a tree. It feels good. It feels really really good.

**That guy. Treece. We will eat his head.**

_What? No, no eating heads. No eating people!_ Anne’s revulsion is instant, but at the same time it’s drown out by Venom’s hunger. She’s only able to observe as hands clamp down on the man’s shoulders and whip him about to face her - face them as their mouth stretches and snaps down over his head, and it’s done. The body, severed at the neck, gets tossed aside as Venom makes quick work of his snack, but already the focus is shifting back towards Eddie again. 

Anne is having two very distinct thoughts right now and it is alarming how different and yet how intense they both are.

_God she wants Eddie so bad in this very moment._

_Fuck she ate a head. A human head._

“ ** _Hi, Eddie._** ”

But then Eddie is looking at him and it’s _that look_ , it’s that ' _take me now in whatever manner you see fit look_ ' and it’s one that always drove Anne instantly up the wall.

They grab him by the front of the shirt and haul him up until he’s standing, their tongue snaking out in anticipation. 

And then they’re kissing. All of them, all three, and it’s intense, and Anne feels as Venom starts to shift over and some of that intensity drains with him but then she’s feeling Eddie and, thanks to Venom’s earlier promptings, the first thoughts in her head aren’t how he betrayed her trust and got her fired, but rather how they were otherwise so absolutely fiercely compatible. 

But eventually, as Venom makes his way completely from one host to the other, she starts to come to her senses and pushes off, trying to process just what happened. With one set of emotions dealt with, she’s still feeling overwhelmed by the other point of contention.

“Oh no …” It had been a quick moment, surrounded by lust and power for other pressing matters, but now she’s left with the sickeningly cold realization. “I just bit that guy’s head off!”

“I know, I know it’s uh I been there - it’s not fun.”

 _Understatement of the year._ Anne’s trying to come to terms with this new horrifying little secret and Eddie’s reacting - has to be Venom. What is Venom saying? She watches, shifting her focus to the present because - well, it’s somehow more pressing than I just ate a human head.

Eddie, thankfully, explains the internal dialogue; that Drake has his own symbiote.

“Oh, great.” Things were tricky enough with one, but the fact that the other was riding along with someone in such a position of power was a terrifying thought all on its own. 

Eddie’s talking about going. She’s only getting half of the conversation, but she’s come this far; she’s not about to sit back and just let things happen. “Well I’m coming with you.”

“She can fight ugly, trust me.”

“Yeah, I can fight ugly.” She didn’t care what kind of ugly; she wasn’t just letting them leave her here in the forest. 

Wait, did Venom doubt her? After they just trekked across half the City and into north bay area? _Prick._

Venom shifts in front of them, and now that she’s got a greater understanding of how it feels she finds herself surprisingly a little jealous. She was driven by power and this was the raw, uncut version of what she got in the courtroom. " **Not today.** " As Venom bounds away, she watches him with a flare of damaged pride.

“Oh that’s _bullshit!_ ”

They can run off all they like, but she’s not about to sit back and let them have all the fun; with a renewed ferocity, she makes her way down toward the launchpad control room, following in their wake.

She’d show _them_ she could handle ugly any day.


End file.
